Stuck on Earth
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: What would happen if the doctor got stuck on Earth? How would he get back to his T.A.R.D.I.S.


I sniff and wipe my nose on a tissue I grabbed from the box. It's a Monday morning and I have a cold. My mother loves to pamper me. If I have the slightest signs of sickness she keeps me in bed. I grab the remote, extremely bored, and change the channel. There's nothing good on.

I look out the window and see my mothers car pull out of our drive. The sky is a blue-grey colour. It is pouring outside. The trees dripping with clear drops of water. Windows spattered with rain.

BOOM!

"Mum!" I call out thinking she might still be home. Then I remember her car pulling out.  
>"What?"<br>I jump out of my bed and as I rush for a coat, I wipe my nose again.  
>"Ew"<br>I spin around facing the door, coat hanging off my arm. There is a man standing there. I think I know who made the noise.

The man was reasonably tall and dressed in what would have been a nice suit, if it hadn't been covered in dirt. His hair sticked up in places and tied around his neck was the most ridiculously coloured bow tie I had ever seen.

"Who are you?" I ask the strange man, as he starts rushing around my room, picking up things as he goes.  
>"If I use the aluminium chlorohydrate from the deodorant..." he says as he picks it up.<br>"...and I fuse it with the battery of a computer..."  
>"Excuse me..." I say.<br>"...and I use this light bulb..." the lights go out. "Ah...hot!"  
>"Hey!" He stops. "Who are you?" He walks straight up to me. Eventually his face is right in front of my face.<br>"John Smith... Police force, drug search" he says as he flicks a random piece of paper up to my face.  
>" it's blank?" I say. He looks at it. Then at me.<br>"really?" he looks at it again "Oh!" he says surprised.  
>"well then, I should keep going..." he says and rushes around, but before he did he slid a woolly scarf off my neck, and he held it at arms length<br>"germs" he muttered.

From the light of my window, i can see the contraption he has been putting together.  
>"...using the scarf, with your DNA on it, to tie it all together I will have hopefully have finished the machine" he says.<p>

I look at it and it looks like a braclet, a huge watch type machine.  
>"Who are you really? and what is that thing?" I say nodding my head at the thing he just slipped on his wrist.<br>"I'm a mad man! and if you don't tryst me... grab on, if you, for some weird crazy reason, trust me... grab on!" he says holding out his wrist. "...because this is a Time machine!"

.o.O.o.

In the shock of what the odd man had just said, my hand unconscious shoots up and grabs his wrist as his other hand slams down on the button. I scream. I feel as though something is pulling me along by my wrist. I can still see the crazy man from my bed room. But everything else is blurry, like watching a video on rewind.

Suddenly everything stops. We are standing in s place I don't recognise. The trees around me looked too old and too young. They looked unfamiliar.  
>"Where are we?" I say in a soft whisper, awe obviously in my voice.<br>"Exactly were we were before... about 65 million years in your past" the mad man states.  
>"What!"<br>"It worked! The Timey-Wimey Machine WORKED!" He yells.

Now he said it there could be no other possible solution, apart from 'Jurassic Park'. Dinosaurs that I mistook for birds were circling over head, some grazing in the feild and other chasing each other around.  
>"WOW!"<p>

I whirl around to see the man with the bow tie, stroking a tall blue box with the words 'Police box' written across the top. It looked very out of place.  
>"Oh I am so sorry for leaving you! I came back as fast as I could! Had to find the right house first and then there was putting together... you know sometimes I miss Jack and his random vortex manipulator that he wears everywhere, even if its broken..." he kept on rambling for a while before he seemed to notice that I was actually there.<br>"Sorry, you know how women get" he says and uses a thumb to point at the box over his shoulder. I had to say he was acting very weird.  
>"what?..." I say, extremely confused.<br>"Come inside and i'll explain it properly" he says spinning around and walking into the box.  
>"Why the hell not?" I say shrugging. I walk up and push on the door. It swings open soundlessly. Inside I expected to find a man standing within three royal blue walls looking ridiculous. But instead I find a huge room, coloured a range of browns and golds. I stare awestruck at the walls, unable to get my feet to step over the threshold and into the abnormally large room inside a metre by metre square box.<br>"This is where you say 'It's bigger on the inside!'" the man says. I notice he is in almost the exact clothes except these were clean, and the watch/machine was gone.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way!" he says as he takes my hand and pulls me through the doorway. I expect to hit the back of the box and snap out of an allusion, but I don't. In the centre of the room there is a piller of glass, and around the bottom there seems to be a round platform of the most rediculous controls I had ever seen. It looked as though someone had used some sort of gel to hold in place random everyday object. I go to fiddle with a, well what looked like a colourful bouncy ball.  
>"No, don't touch that!" the Doctor says, as he flicks a few switches and moves a few things. He then comes over and swivels the bouncy ball thing and smiles at me.<br>"Ready to go?" he asks.  
>"Where?" I ask stupidly. He smirks.<br>"Home."  
>"Never!" I smile as he pulls down a leverswitch thing.

I turn around as I reach the door, still smiling. There he is looking as amazing as ever. Looking at the screen attached to the controls, suddenly as if sensing my staring he looks over to me, he smiles. I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel a blush rising in my cheeks and i quickly duck out of the door. Sighing I lean back against the door. Damn this amazing man for poping up into my life, making it amazing, then dashing away again. I start to walk away before I realise that my cold was gone. I chuckle.  
>"thanks" I whisper, not noticing the news paper on the ground that read:<p>

**NEW AMAZING DISCOVERY: DINOSAUR WITH A COLD  
><strong>_by Prof. L. Taylor  
><em>It has been recently discovered that before the catastrophe that wiped all the dinosaurs  
>from the Earth, several of the ancient Reptillia had somehow died of what looked to be<br>a common cold. see more on pg.7


End file.
